the chocolate box
by AL0LT0
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex enjoy some candy together... Just a quick fluffy little fic i wrote as canadiancloneluvers birthday present.


**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday to Canadiancloneluver *jazz hands* happy birthday to you! This short little fic is a birthday present to my good friend Canadiancloneluver (I do recommend her fics they are AMAZING). Just a cute little bit of fluffiness. I got the idea for it wile reading Spiff Ladle's story 'Blaster Boy and the Doughnuts of DOOM'. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sat down at the cafeteria table across from captain Rex. In her hand was a small gold cardboard box filled with bit-sized lumps of various sizes and colors. Rex glanced at her but kept his attention on the data pad. Ahsoka licked her lip as she looked over the morsels of food.<p>

Reaching out and choosing the largest of them. The young padawan carefully held the sweet in her hand, running her finger along its surface, contemplating the smoothness of it before popping the treat into her mouth and letting the lush creamy flavor wash over her taste buds. She sighed contently as the last of the treat melted away and she reach for another one in the box.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka looked up to see the question on Rex's face.

"Eating." She replied simply. Popping another of the sweets in her mouth and purring with pleasure.

"Eating what?" Rex had put down his data pad. Fascinated by the little brown lumps.

"I found them at a shop last time we went to Coruscant." She said giving him a smile. "There called chocolates." Rex furrowed his brow staring at the lumps with question.

"Never heard of it." he shook his head.

"Neither had I." Ahsoka smiled. "But there _amazing._" She picked up a dark brown chocolate and held it out to Rex. "You try."

"I don't know…" The captain took the sweet into his hand, eying it wearily. He couldn't help but worry that the padawan was trying to pull something. These _chocolates_ looked a lot like nexu's dikutla. Rex sighed heavily and decided she wouldn't have eaten it herself if it was.

Rex tentatively took a tinny bit out of the chocolate.

His eyes widened and the treat was gone in an instant. He reached for another.

"Hay!" Ahsoka swatted his hand away and grabbed the box. "I thought you didn't want any!"

"I didn't say that!" Rex replied defensively.

"In my mind you did." Ahsoka grinned devilishly and popped another chocolate in her mouth. Rex growled and plopped back down in his seat.

"Girls…" he grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka raised what would have been an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, nothing." Rex waved it off. But Ahsoka wasn't going to let it go.

"Oh you said something." She placed another chocolate on her tongue and made a point of sucking on it slowly. Rex folded his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Jerk." He grumbled under his breath. Ahsoka only grinned all the wider.

"You want the chocolate." She held up another of the treats in her hand. "Come get the chocolate." She bit her teeth into the sweet, salty brown treat and held it there, displaying it to the captain before swallowing ever so slowly. Rex face turned red and he glanced around the room. They where the only ones here.

"Well captain?" Ahsoka grinned even wider, placing another of the chocolates between her teeth.

Rex, his face beat red, leaned across the table and carefully bit the chocolate in half. His lips grazed hers and he pulled away, his half of the chocolate in his mouth. He chewed for a minute, the red of his cheeks extending all the way up into his hairline, before he swallowed the candy. Ahsoka grinned and held a chocolate out to him.

"My turn." She flashed her candy-covered teeth at him. Rex took the chocolate and placed it between his lips the same way Ahsoka had. The padawan reached across the table and pressed her lips to his, far more than was necessary to get the chocolate from him. Rex closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Ahsoka pulled back, licking the gooey center off of her lips with a seductive smile.

A small grin spread across his face. He was a clone captain, bread for obedience. But the kaminoans were right when they said many clones took on the traits of there generals. And Rex felt like breaking a couple of rules.

_If Skywalker's aloud… _Rex walked around the end of the table, and pulled Ahsoka into a kiss.

Ahsoka stood on her toes to reach his mouth fully, this had gone ten times better than she had originally thought it would. Rex ran his hand down her rear lekku causing the trogruta to shiver with pleasure. She in turn ran her delicate fingers over Rex's close-cropped blond hair. Slightly surprised by the feel of it, having never _really _felt human hair before.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking permission. Permission granted.

When they finally separated for air both where breathing heavily.

"Maybe." Ahsoka whispered. "We should find a more private place to finish these chocolates." She gestured to the box that lay on the table. A grin spread across the captain's face.

"My quarters, or yours?" yes this was no different than Skywalker and that senator from Naboo. Rex decided to worry about the consequences later, as the padawan lead him out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"General?" Bly looked over Securas shoulder, not quite sure what to make of the gold cardboard box in front of her. "What are those?" Alya smiled devilishly at him.<p>

"Chocolates commander."

* * *

><p><strong>Well cloneluver you like your present? A little shorter than I usually write but I think it turned out well. <strong>

**Ahsoka: very well.**

**Me: thank y- woh, woh, woh! You're supposed to be in Canada! *Points at the door* go! **

**Ahsoka: fine, I was going to go find Rex anyway.**

**Me: cloneluver… I'm sorry. Anyway anyone else like it? Please review. **


End file.
